Ebriedad IV
by lori777
Summary: Horitsuba. Es año nuevo y todos festejan, incluido Fai que ahora esta muy ebrio. KuroFai. shonen ai/BL.


**TSUBASA RESERVoir CRHONiCLE © CLAMP**

**Notas: Basado en el capitulo 3 de Horitsuba**

**Advertencia: BL/ yaoi**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Ebriedad IV**

Año nuevo, tiempo de celebrar, de comer y descansar, de beber. Yuuko los había invitado a todos a una fiesta privada y como buen ejemplo a seguir, los hizo beber a todos. El profesor de educación física, Kurogane, estaba molesto con la señora por hacer beber a los alumnos menores de edad y peor aún a Fai, quien se pone muy fastidioso en ese estado.

_«Por favor Kurogane-sensei, puede llevar a mi hermano a su habitación» _fueron las exactas palabras de Yuui, y por alguna razón Kurogane aceptó. Fai no dejaba de retorcerse como gusano en sus brazos, transportarlo era complicado.

Además de Kurogane, quienes tampoco estaban ebrios eran Syaoron, Doumeki y Yuui; por lo tanto, ellos se encargaron de llevar a los indispuestos a sus camas, Syaoron se encargó de Sakura y su hermano, Yuui de Himawari, y Doumeki de Watanuki.

Los alumnos viven dentro del campus de la academia, claro que no se compara con su escuela afiliada, la Academia Campus CLAMP, la cual es enorme. Syaoron dejo primero a Sakura en su dormitorio antes de llamar al hermano mayor de la misma, seguro que le tocaría regaño pero ni modo. Touya, acompañado de Yukito, fue a recoger a su hermana, como Syaoron predijo le toco ser regañado por el joven, el castaño pensó que Touya-sempai y Kurogane-sensei son los únicos que pueden enfrentarse a Yuuko-sensei en sus locuras. Syaoron se molestó un poco al pensar en Kurogane-sensei, después de todo, seguro que en ese momento estaba a solas con Fai-sensei, idea que lo hacia rabiar, más sin embargo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Bien hermano te toca a ti ir a la cama— índico Syaoron desviando un poco su mente del tema de Kurogane y Fai.

Syaoran dormía como un tronco y antes de imitarlo, Syaoron decidió salir a dar un paseo, para despejarse un rato. En los pasillos, el castaño se encontró con Yuui-sensei, él rubio aprovechó para hablar con él.

—¿No puede dormir?— pregunto Yuui, Syaoron rodó los ojos, conocía perfecto el tema de conversación de Yuui-sensei.

—Lo que hizo, fue tonto— exclamo el castaño, Yuui bajo la mirada.

—Desde que llegué a este país he visto sonreír a Fai y su felicidad es sincera… conozco la razón de esa alegría por ello no quiero intervenir… —explico Yuui, Syaoron suspiró.

—Debe saber que yo no tengo el mismo problema que usted— dijo Syaoron con un tono frío, — "que difícil es ser gemelo"—citó Syaoron palabras propias de Yuui, él sonrió triste.

—Eso ya no importa, de igual modo, él no nos ve como nosotros a él— y con eso dicho Yuui se retiro a su propia habitación. Syaoron hizo lo propio, regresando a su dormitorio, estando ahí soltó una carcajada.

_«Pensar que yo ayudé a Fai-sensei a vestirse lindo para él» _una traviesa lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Punto y aparte, entre el asunto de Yuui y Syaoron, regresemos con los protagonistas de nuestro relato, Kurogane y Fai. Después de unos minutos, Fai se quedo dormido antes de llegar a su habitación, Kurogane lo agradeció mucho. Dentro de la habitación, Kurogane deposito a Fai en su cama, vestido de esa forma parecía una princesa. Fai se espabilo un poco e intentó desvestirse pero no pudo.

_«Maldito Syaoron» _pensó Kurogane, el moreno tomó las manos de Fai, para detenerlo. Con suavidad se encargó de desatar el obi (después de hacerlo girar, Sakura se encargó de atarlo de nuevo), la pieza resbalo con suavidad al piso. Las mejillas de Fai se encendieron por completo.

—En realidad es sencillo—susurró Kurogane cerca de su rostro.

—Tengo calor Kuromi— se quejo el rubio, Kurogane lo ignoró.

—Quédate quieto—ordeno el moreno, se levanto de la cama y busco una pijama para Fai.

El rubio se encontraba semidesnudo en su cama, con las mejillas de un color rojo dulce. Finalmente el moreno encontró un conjunto de ovejitas con el que vistió a Fai. _«¡Qué infantil!» _pensó el moreno, _«no entiendo porque te cuido tanto»._ Fai se quedo dormido y Kurogane se quedo con él.

Poco rato después entro Yuui a la habitación, y se sorprendió al encontrar a Fai acurrucado en las piernas de Kurogane, Yuui bajo a mirada, era tan doloroso. El rubio se acercó a Kurogane para despertarlo, el moreno se levantó con suavidad.

—Gracias Kurogane-san— dijo Yuui con una sonrisa, el moreno no dijo nada solo acarició la cabeza de Yuui.

Yuui repaso con su mano donde Kurogane lo acarició hacia unos momentos, cerró los ojos con coraje, Syaoron tenía razón, él era el único que estaba enamorado de la misma persona que su hermano gemelo. _«Soy patético» _pensó Yuui con tristeza. Se acomodo junto a su hermano, acaricio su rostro, lucía feliz, _«soy patético»_.

**FIN**


End file.
